happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Horror-scope
Horror-scope is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Flaky gets terrified of a horror film and Daydream is convinced the killer is out to get them. Roles Starring *Daydream *Flaky Featuring *Cuddles *Toothy *Sniffles *Ale *Herman Appearances *Drama *Mouser *The Zebra Plot Toothy, Flaky and Sniffles come over to Cuddles' house for movie night. Cuddles invites them in, when Daydream unexpectedly shows up pretending to be undercover. Without further interruptions, Cuddles begins playing the movie. It starts with a scene where Drama walks aimlessly through a forest at night. She hears a sound and turns to find a shadowed killer with a knife. The viewers cringe in horror at the carnage they witness on the TV. Affected the worst, Flaky climbs out a window and rushes home. The next morning, Cuddles finds Daydream still asleep on his couch, so he escorts him outside. Daydream spots Ale stuffing a black bag, leaking with what appears to be blood, into the trunk of her car. After the witness runs away in terror, the bag rips open to reveal strawberry pies (explaining the "blood"). Ale leaves deciding to grab tape, giving a nearby Herman an opportunity to eat a free meal. Ale discovers this and flips out, chasing after Herman. Flaky is seen cowering in her blanket, when she hears something break into the room. She takes a peek to find Daydream staring at her. Toothy and Sniffles hear Flaky's scream from outside. Daydream silences Flaky and tells her the killer from the movie is on the loose, causing her to scream even louder. Silencing Flaky again, Daydream suggests they must team up to kill the killer. Hesitating, Flaky agrees. Sniffles and Toothy ring the doorbell to invesigate, and Flaky rushes out telling them what she was told. Sniffles refuses to believe her as it was only a movie, reminding Toothy that they must go to Cuddles' house for another movie night. Later that evening, Flaky wanders around the foggy park carrying weapons, and soon spots Daydream by seeing his large eyes. She asks him about the plan, but he shrugs saying he hasn't come up with one. Suddenly they hear a sound, and they turn around to find a shadowed figure holding a knife, similar to what appeared in the movie. Daydream and Flaky scream in utter horror, then run for their lives as the killer pursues them. Meanwhile, Cuddles and his friends watch another movie. Just then, Flaky crashes through the window and accidentally slices Toothy to bits. Daydream barges through the door and warns about the killer before he and Flaky rushed upstairs. Sniffles remained skeptical, until the figure entered the door and stabbed him. Cuddles tried shielding himself with a pillow, but the killer stuffed him into the DVD player. Barricading an upstairs room with numerous objects, Flaky and Daydream assume they are now safe. However, something climbs into the open window and startles them. Fortunately, it was only Herman with the bag of pies, hiding from Ale. Moments later, a foot kicked through the door and the killer burst in, revealing to be a flipped out Ale. Finally spotting the theif who took her pies, she lunged at Herman. Later, Daydream and Flaky sat on the couch to watch the movie. Ale joined them with a tray of pie made from Herman's body parts. Due to Cuddles' remains in the DVD player, blood covers the screen and Ale flips out again. The episode blacks out briefly, then reveals Ale slicing Flaky and Daydream into pies the same way she did to Herman. Moral "Don't believe what you see in movies. Except documentaries." Deaths #Drama presumably died in the movie (she was only acting, so it wouldn't count as an actual death). #Toothy is sliced by glass. #Sniffles is stabbed. #Cuddles is forced into a DVD player. #Herman, Daydream, and Flaky get sliced into pies. Trivia *The episode opens in a horror movie-like format, much like the Halloween specials, as opposed to other episodes. *The first thing that appears when the movie plays is Mouser's head as a logo. *Just before Drama sees the killer, the Zebra can be seen behind a tree. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes